It's Fuji's !
by Niwaele
Summary: Fuji Syusuke loved two things in his life : Tezuka Kunimitsu and his little brother Yuuta. And Fuji Syusuke was very possessive towards the people he liked... TezuFuji, YuMi


**It's Fuji's !**  
**by Eleawin**

A/N : English is not my mother language, so please be gentle ;p  
I use some japanese words :  
- _Niisan, Aniki : big brother  
- Otôto : little brother  
- Otoosan : father  
- Tensei : prodigy_

_

* * *

_

Fuji Syusuke loved two things in his life : Tezuka Kunimitsu and his little brother Yuuta. And Fuji Syusuke was very possessive towards the people he liked. These last months, he had wasted all his energy to keep Atobe Keigo, the narcissistic and very arrogant buchou of Hyotei, far away from Tezuka who seemed to take too slightly the situation for Fuji's taste. With Atobe's visits at Seigaku, the matches after school, the invitations to the restaurant/cinema/whatever you want, Fuji had to fight hard to keep his Tezu-chan pur and innocent. Couldn't the captain of Seigaku open his eyes and realize the perverted interest behind Atobe's behavior ?

Fuji knew he neglected the rest of the world (Yuuta), but he had a good reason. His little brother would certainly understand. Fuji was persuaded that he could take care of himself.

It was why he only blinked when Yuuta, during a week-end he was at home, announced that he dated Mizuki Hajime.

" You what ?"

Yuuta seemed to feel his brother's disapprobation because he moved back, nervous.

" I'm dating Mizuki, Niisan," he repeated slowly, pronouncing each word distinctly so that Syusuke can receive the message.

" Who ?"  
" Mizuki."

The tensai blinked once again.

" Repeat that, Yuuta, I think I've not understood you correctly."

Yuuta was not easy. In fact, he was rather an impulsive and honest boy, contrary to his elder who knew how to take things with calm -- and premeditation --. Since the beginning, he knew that Syusuke would disapprove his choice but needed to make official his relationship with his teammate. He didn't understand why his brother hated Mizuki so much. After all, the boy was not that bad, he was somebody very pleasant once forget his love for purple, his habit of plan everything and his obsession of beating Syusuke with tennis.

" I'm. dating. Mizuki," he said in exasperation. If Syusuke wanted to give him his disapproval, he could do it immediately !  
" You... You're dating _this thing_ ?"  
" You've understood very well, stop pretending !" Fuji-junior yelled, irritated. " And don't call him a thing !"  
" Yuuta..." Syusuke's voice was full with anxious concern. " I knew otoosan was wrong when she let you go to St Rudolph. They have a bad influence on you..."  
" Aniki, stop it !"  
" Seriously... I'm touched to see how you have grown, but... Well, this guy isn't the better choice for you. Have you ever met Eiji ? Or Saeki, do you remember him ? I know he likes you a lot, do you remember the day we were playing doctor with him ?"  
" Aniki..."

Yuuta was already tired. Why Syusuke had to be this difficult ? At least, his sister only gave him a pack of condoms when he announced her the news. He took a deep breath.

" Mizuki is a good guy, why don't you try to know him a little ?"  
" Oh, and I even remember an asshole who learn you a move which hurt your arm," Syusuke continued, as he never spoke. " Such fond memories ! But what are we talking about ? Oh yes. So you are with... with this _person_..."

The elder gave his brother a sweet smile. Yuuta gave him a hopeful look...

" Since WHEN ?" Syusuke said in a ferocious tone, his blues eyes shining dangerously.

The younger moved back, sweatdropping. He moved back, moved back while his brother advanced, advanced until he was completely stuck against the wall, Syusuke's arms to each side of his head. His brother's face was scary, hard and sharp, any trace of smile disappeared.

" I. will. kill. him."  
" A.. Aniki ?"

Fuji Syusuke gave his otôto a frightening grin. Atobe could wait. He was persuaded that Tezuka would understand and would know how to take care of himself. For the present, he had some projects in mind, like killing a little slut and offering his dead body to Inui for his special juice. Oh yeah, great idea.

Yuuta felt a shiver run down his spine. The situation was bad. Extremely bad. He had to do something, his boyfriend's life was in danger.

" But I love him, Aniki."  
" You WHAT ?"

Finally, maybe it would be better to shut up. Syusuke could be very dangerous sometimes... But Yuuta wasn't exactly known as a patient boy, and even less with his brother. He pushed him back, extracting himself from his elder's grip.

" It's not your concern, Aniki ! I never ask your opinion !"  
" Yuuta..."

Seigaku's tensai was dismayed.

" This guy-I-beat-so-badly-how-shame-really is not trustworthy. Don't you remember how he tried to use you ?"  
" Stop with this lame nicknames ! And no, I don't forget but it doesn't matter !"  
" It doesn't matter ? Can you tell me why ?"

Certainly not to you, Yuuta wanted to say, but he calmed himself. Keep your cool Yuuta, be cool...

" Yuuta ?"  
" Don't ask those questions ! I've never asked why you're dating your captain who seems to have a stick wedged in the ass !"

Syusuke narrowed his eyes. Maybe he would also give a part of his otôto to Inui. NOBODY could talk bad about his Tezu-chan, nobody. Tezuka had not a stick wedged in the ass, Fuji could _tell_ you. And so did he.

" I can swore that if he's got something here, it's not the kind of _stick_ you think about, Yuuta..."

Chibi-Fuji felt a shiver race down his spine when he saw the sadistic and lightly perverted smile of his brother. There were mentally pictures too traumatizing for his own good. His dull eyes made Syusuke's smile widened.

" Tezuka is very skillful in this matter..." he whispered, enjoying the pink color on his otôto's cheeks.  
" Aniki..." Yuuta's voice was a little strangle.  
" You don't know what he's able to do with his hands, his tongue..."  
" ANIKI !"

Yuuta blushed madly, his cheeks in fire. Finally, the tensai decided to keep his brother : he was so cute when he teased him ! He looked at him tenderly and shook slowly his head.

" You see, Yuuta... Your friend doesn't have the half of Tezuka's skills and greatness. You really can find better."

The St Rudolph's Regular was not happy. How dared his aniki say stuff like that ? Mizuki was so.. so... He couldn't even find the words ! Mizuki did him things he couldn't even remember without blushing. So because Hajime's reputation really mattered to him, he decided to explain why he loved so much when Mizuki visited his dormitory at night. Bad idea, because Syusuke opened his eyes and yelled :

" He was doing you WHAT ?"

In a flash, Yuuta was stuck against the wall, a Fuji Syusuke very angry and very scary facing him.

" I. will. kill. him."  
" ... If you do that, Tezuka will be alone when you'll go to prison. And sister will be very sad."  
" Nobody will know. You won't tell it, and after that, we'll visit Saeki together. I'm sure you will like him a lot."  
" ... I don't want to date Saeki."

Syusuke stared at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" _Who_ tell you that you can choose ?"

Yuuta swallowed. His brother could be so creepy sometimes... Maybe he should send a support card to Tezuka. And if possible, ask him to go with Syusuke in honeymoon in a place far far away from St Rudolph.

" It's _you_ who can't have a word on this, Aniki."  
" Yuuta."

The tensai was desperate. This _thing_ who was almost stalking his brother wasn't frequentable, machiavellian and evil -- he was speaking about Mizuki, not about him. Plus, he was sure that if he didn't do anything, Yuuta would soon go out in purple and pink. How dramatic ! He would never let this occur ! But he knew very well his otôto, and knew that he couldn't make him change his mind easily... except if he took some drastic measures.

" I'm your brother, I do that for you..."

This time again, Yuuta extracted himself from his grip, a mistrustful glint in his eyes.

" I know, Aniki," he muttered prudently. " But I'm not a child, I know how to take care of myself. I'm happy to be with Hajime."  
" Saa..." Syusuke gave him a tenderly look. " So I'm glad for you, Yuuta."

Something was wrong, Yuuta decided. He knew Syusuke too well and could tell that he was preparing something. And without a doubt, something bad for Mizuki.

" Give me the promise you won't do anything to Hajime," he reclaimed, suspicious.  
" Of course, Yuuta," Syusuke said with a sweet smile, fingers crossed in his back.  
" Give me the promise you won't start a rumor about him or let scary messages on his phone !"  
" Yuuta !" The tensai took offense, looking hurt. He mentally noted to not forget to ask Inui one of his new juice. Maybe he could put it _accidentally _in Mizuki's glass.

Once again, his otôto shot him a suspicious glance -- Fuji was hurt, really --, and picked up his bag on the floor.

" I have to go to school now. Later, Aniki."  
" Good bye, Yuuta. Take care of yourself !"

Syusuke waited twenty seconds after Yuuta's leaving before deciding to trace him. Yuuta was HIS. There was no way that a piece of crap like Mizu-thing could touch his brother ! He'll go to St Rudolph this night, and if he was lucky, he would find the idiot's room and put frogs in his bed. Lot of people didn't like frogs...

Quickly, he opened the door and...

" Tezuka ?"  
" Fuji."

His boyfriend gave him a smile, the kind of smile he only offered to the tensai.  
Fuji loved Tezuka.

" I've just passed Yuuta." Tezuka looked a little confused. " He jumped on me and gave me his unconditional support."  
" Oh ?"  
" I'm just here to say hello. Want to walk a little ?"

Fuji gave him a apologetic smile. It was not like he didn't want, but he had to save his otôto from this horrible purple monster. He shook slightly his head, his thoughts wandering.

" I'm sorry, but I have something very important to do. Next time maybe ?"  
" Next time sound good."

Tezuka kissed him lightly, his lips brushing softly the skin of his cheek, just to the corner of the brunette's mouth. Oh yes, Fuji loved Tezuka. He watched him going down the steps, all his movements full of grace he had both on and outside the court. This sight made the tensei almost forget his prey.

Suddenly, a phone rang.

" Moshi Moshi. Tezuka's speaking."

Fuji looked at him curiously.

" Now ? Well, I'm free so... Why not ? Yes, a film is fine..."  
" Who is it, Kunimitsu ?" Fuji asked, a little worried.  
" Atobe-kun," Tezuka said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He smiled gently. " Later, Syusuke."

Fuji Syusuke liked two things in his life : Tezuka Kunimitsu and his little brother Yuuta. And Fuji Syusuke was very possessive towards the people he liked.

Yuuta could wait, there was something more urgent he had to handle with. His little bro would certainly understand. Fuji was persuaded that he could take care of himself. He will kill Atobe so badly that even Inui wouldn't want his rests for his filthy drinks.

" Tezuka, wait ! "

* * *

**+ Fin +  
11/11/2004**


End file.
